The Master
The Master — originally called Koschei and known by many other temporary aliases — was a renegade Time Lord and the Doctor's arch-nemesis. Although they were originally boyhood friends, (TV: The Time Monster, The End of Time, PROSE: The Dark Path) one of the Master's primary goals was to destroy the Doctor and Earth while acting on a number of schemes, both petty and gross. (TV: The Deadly Assassin, Castrovalva, Time-Flight, Doctor Who) The Master was referred to as a "jackanapes" and an "unimaginative plodder" by the Third Doctor (TV: Terror of the Autons), the "quintessence of evil" by the Fourth Doctor (TV: The Deadly Assassin), "one of the most evil and corrupt beings the Time Lord race had ever produced" and that his "crimes were without number and his villainy without end" by High Council President Borusa (TV: The Five Doctors), "pure evil" by the Eighth Doctor (TV: Doctor Who), "stone-cold brilliant" by the Tenth Doctor (TV: Last of the Time Lords / The End of Time), and "the Time Lords' most infamous child" by Time Lord founder Rassilon. (TV: The End of Time) It was eventually discovered that the Master's diabolical madness was partially the result of a genuine malady in the form of a never-ending drumming sound that had been retroactively implanted inside his head by the Time Lords on the last day of the Last Great Time War to further their own goals. (TV: The End of Time) It was later discovered that the Master was still alive but in female form as a counterpart called Missy in Doctor Who Series 8 Death In Heaven Biography Edit Early life Edit The Master was originally known as Koschei when he grew up on Gallifrey in the House of Oakdown. (PROSE: Divided Loyalties) The Master and the Doctor shared the same heritage and upbringing. (AUDIO: UNIT: Dominion) Despite his childhood being more a life of duty, (TV: The End of Time) he had a friendship with the First Doctor. (GAME: Destiny of the Doctors) The two youths would play in the fields near Koschei's home which was his father's estates, with pastures of red grass near Mount Perdition. (TV: The End of Time) They used to sneak out of the Capitol and drink with the Shobogans. (PROSE: The Eight Doctors) On one of these outings, Koschei picked a fight with six drunken Shobogans. (PROSE: UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce) http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121118154027/tardis/images/0/02/YoungMasterTSOD.jpgKoschei looks into the Untempered Schism. (TV: The Sound of Drums)Like all Time Lords, Koschei was taken for his initiation at the age of eight. During the ceremony in which he gazed into the Time Vortex through the Untempered Schism, Koschei went mad, which was not uncommon, as when Time Lords saw the Untempered Schism they either "went mad or ran away".This malady manifested itself as the constant drumming he heard ever after, worsening with time. (TV: Utopia, The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords) Unknown to Koschei, the drumming had been implanted retroactively into his mind by Rassilon as a link to later free the Time Lords from the time-lock imposed upon them. (TV: The End of Time) During their childhood, Koschei and the Doctor had been mercilessly and viciously bullied by a boy called Torvic; the young Doctor was eventually forced to kill the bully to save his friend's life. He was later confronted by the personification of Death, who insisted he become her disciple. The Doctor refused and suggested Death make Koschei her champion, to which she agreed. The Doctor had subsequently forgotten about his deal, but subconsciously, felt partly responsible for Koschei ever since. (AUDIO: Master) At the Academy, Koschei joined a clique of young Time Lords called the Deca. The Doctor and other future rivals Ushas and Magnus also belonged to the Deca. (PROSE: Divided Loyalties) The Doctor and Koschei were also part of the Gallifrey Academy Hot Five, in which Koschei played the drums. (PROSE: Deadly Reunion) Koschei would also hypnotise people, likely as a joke, but anyone he did hypnotise the Doctor could un-hypnotise. (PROSE: The Dark Path) Whilst at the Academy, the Doctor and Koschei travelled into Gallifrey's past in search of Valdemar. They found nothing of the Old Ones except for warnings. Koschei was fascinated by the power that Valdemar represented while the Doctor was horrified. (PROSE: Tomb of Valdemar) During a period of civil unrest on Gallifrey, Koschei led many students of the Time Lord Academy in a revolt against the corrupt Lord President, Pundat the Third, and attempted to recruit the Doctor and convince him to take the position as President, but he decided not to interfere with the current constitution. When Pundat died of stress soon after the revolt, his chosen successor was the evil Chancellor Slann. The students had found the last of Lord Rassilon’s descendants, Lady Larn, a seven-year old child adopted by Councillor Brolin, who was being groomed as a future president. They decided on a second coup. Yet in trying to convert the Doctor, the students were overheard. Bloody reprisals against the students followed. The Doctor and Larn escaped from Gallifrey after this. Believing the students ready for the second coup, Koschei assassinated Lord President Slann. However, the students weren’t ready and he took this opportunity to steal a TARDIS and flee Gallifrey as a renegade. (PROSE: Birth of a Renegade)